Listen To Your Heart
by LuFabbro
Summary: Arya is in a secret relationship with Gendry, when she is suddenly forced to marry someone she barely knows. It's when she decides to run away with him to Braavos. But things are not that simple and every action has its consequences. However, what is she supposed to do when it's his name she hears when she listens to her heart? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: This is my first Gendrya fic and I'm not really sure if it's good enough, but what the hell, I'm giving it a try. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are very appreciated to let me know how I'm doing :) I also want to dedicate this story to my lovely beta, LuMezenga, who patiently dealt with my obsession with Gendry and Arya and well, the whole ASOIAF world. And one last thing, the tittle of this story is a song by The Maine called Listen to Your Heart, the lyrics are not 100% Gendrya, but there are a few things that can relate, so if you'd like, listen to the song too. That's it, I'll stop rambling, for now anyway. R&R. :)_**

* * *

Catelyn Stark shivered as a cool wind entered through the tower's window. She had been living in Winterfell for years and yet she wasn't exactly used to the cold. It was the middle of the summer, but it was still freezing. The only difference between summer and winter was the snow. Catelyn missed the hot summer breeze from the Riverlands, but she would stay wherever her beloved Ned would stay. And that day, she really needed to be by her husband's side in Winterfell for the great feast he was going to through in honour to Arya's engagement. Ned had managed to find his youngest daughter a good marriage with Stanley Manderly. He was the heir to White Knife and the future Lord of the White Harbor. It was a great deal and Ned would be able to keep his little girl close to him as Sansa was already married with Joffrey Baratheon and lived way too south in Ned's opinion.

Sansa had arrived a week before to Winterfell in order to spend a few days with her family and help Catelyn organize the whole feast. However, the main reason she had to come back home earlier was to help her parents to tell Arya she was to be married. If the girl didn't fancy the idea of marriage when she was about 10, the word matrimony didn't even cross her mind now that she was 16, albeit there couldn't be a better time for her to get married.

Catelyn Stark continued climbing up the stairs towards Sansa's room. She knocked on the door slightly and entered when she heard Sansa's response asking her to come in.

"Good afternoon, dear," Catelyn approached her daughter as the girl combed her hair.

"Hello, mother. Are you ready to tell Arya her dreadful fate?" Sansa smiled.

"Not really, but it has to be done. Your father won't accept no for an answer and hopefully, she will listen to him," Catelyn sat beside her daughter.

"Arya doesn't have much to complain. Stanley is just one year and a half older than her. He is not that bad looking and he seems to be a nice guy."

"I'm glad you like him, but I don't think Arya was impressed at all. Yesterday, she spent the whole afternoon in the forge with that Gendry boy and when she came to dinner, she sat beside him and talked to him all night! Your sister barely noticed Stanley at the table," Catelyn said worried.

"Mother, you know that you shouldn't be bothered by this. It's who Arya is and you know she never wanted to be a lady; she never made any effort to become one. Her relationship with Gendry, on the other hand, is absolutely nothing. They've been best friends since he came here when he was a little boy. He is a brother to her just like Jon."  
"All right. If you are saying so," Catelyn got up from the bed. "Can you please find your sister and bring her to her room? She needs to wash and look presentable for tonight. The maids just brought the dress I ordered for her."  
"I will find her," Sansa stood in front of her mother. "Don't worry, Mother, it is going to be just fine."

"I hope you're right," Lady Stark hugged her daughter and left the room.

Sansa made her way towards the forge after she finished setting her hair into a braid. On her way out of the castle, she thought about how much she missed Winterfell. Her married life wasn't exactly what she wished for. In public, she had a loving and caring husband and she didn't have to worry about anything at all, besides preparing feasts and parties. However, when it came to the privacy of her new home, Joffrey stopped the pretence and abused his wife. Sansa was just glad she could spend a few days without him, although he had just arrived in Winterfell that same day. When she reached the back door, she heard Arya's voice shouting happily at someone.

"Is this the best that you can do? I'm a girl, three years younger and I'm still beating you!"

Sansa stood at the door jamb and watched as her sister duelled with wooden swords with Gendry. Surprisingly, Robb was there as well, watching them from a closer distance and it seemed he was encouraging the duel and even helping Arya to improve her skills. _How outrageous! _Sansa thought. She watched as her sister kept swinging around Gendry with the wooden sword. Suddenly, Arya manage to make Gendry trip and with a few more swings, he fell on the muddy ground. Arya walked up to him and pointed the wooden sword to his chest.

"You're dead," Arya said solemnly, but a second later she couldn't help, but to grin.

"You're getting pretty good at it, Arya," Robb said.

"I'm planning to talk to Father and see if he allows me to become a knight, at least here in Winterfell," the girl replied putting her black hair away from her sweaty face.

"You know he will never say yes to this crazy idea. You know you will get married one day," Robb replied.

"Perhaps I won't. I don't like to predict the future," Arya answered.

"All right. Believe what you want then. Nice fight, though," Robb said and left Arya and Gendry alone.

He passed through Sansa at the door and the girl decided it was already time to call her sister. She gave two steps forward when she heard Arya and Gendry's conversation.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Gendry grinned lifting his hand so Arya could pull him up.

"You're such a girl," she replied smiling.

Arya reached Gendry's hand, but he pulled her down, making her fall on the mud as well.

"You son of a bitch!" she exclaimed.

After the scene she just witnessed, Sansa went back to the door and decided to stay back for a while, just to see how far things would go.

"Did you realize you just lost to girl?" Arya asked Gendry sitting by his side on the ground.

"Perhaps I going easy on you," he smirked.

"No, you weren't. You put strength on your hits. I noticed it."

"I was faking it."

"You're a liar!" Arya replied throwing mud on Gendry's face.

"No, I'm not!" he said throwing mud back at her.

"Then admit it. You lost to a girl," she crossed her arms.

"Fine. I lost to a girl. A very pretty girl," he smiled and leaned on to kiss her.

"Gendry. What if someone sees us?" she leaned back.

"There is no one around," he replied.

He put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. Arya didn't put any resistance and leaned towards him. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. The kiss was too much for Sansa to handle.

"Arya!" she called walking towards the couple.

Gendry and Arya let go of each other quickly and got up even faster.

"What is it, Sansa?" Arya asked annoyed.

"Mother asked me to bring you to her. She's waiting at your room," Sansa answered.

"Is it really important? I'm kind of busy right now," Arya replied.

"Yes, you must come."

"Fine," Arya said and turned to Gendry. "See you later, okay?"

"Sure, I'll... hum... I'll go back to the forge. I have some work to finish," he replied and left the two sisters alone.

"Let's go, then. You already ruined my morning, so don't stand there like a fool," Arya said walking away.

Sansa ran a little to catch up with her sister. They both walked side by side in silence, until Sansa couldn't hold her tongue. She pushed Arya against the wall and held her sister by the shoulders.

"Sansa, what the hell?" Arya asked trying to get away from her sister's grip.

"I saw it, okay? You and the smith boy!" Sansa said like the words disgusted her. Arya's eyes went wild.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Arya said fast.

"I saw the kiss, Arya. Don't deny it. Since when this is going on?" Sansa continued.

"It's none of your business."

"You are a Stark and he's just a bastard! He's not worth of you and you know it," Sansa said.

"Jon is a bastard and he still is a great man and a great brother. There is nothing wrong with it," Arya replied.

"Arya, can't you see how wrong this is?"

"No!" Arya pushed Sansa against the wall behind her changing the game. "I like him, all right? He's my best friend and he's been the greatest part of my life. Aren't you the one who wants to live a love story? I'm living _mine__,_ so could you, please, be happy for me?"

"You know that this relationship is destined to fail. Father will never let you be with him."

"I don't care. I'll runaway with him, if I need to. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even your husband or your maids."

"Arya..." Sansa tried to say.

"Just promise me, Sansa. If you care about me just like you say you do, promise me," Arya said. Her anger made her push her nails against Sansa's skin.

"All right, I promise, but could you please let me go. You're hurting me!" Sansa cried and Arya let her go.

The youngest Stark continued her way to her room, where Lady Stark was waiting for them.

"Arya, what happened to you? You are all dirty with mud!" Catelyn exclaimed.

"I was outside, with Gendry and Robb. I was showing Robb how good I'm getting at duelling," Arya answered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that a young high born lady like yourself should not be outside duelling with boys? Especially if the boy is a bastard," Catelyn replied.

"And the other one is the heir of this place, Mother. But just because Gendry does not have a title nor is the heir of some important place, it doesn't make him any less of a person than Robb," Arya crossed her arms.

"You know that's not how it works, Arya. But I'm not arguing with you over this once again," Catelyn said.

"Sansa said you wanted to see me. What could it be so important, Mother?" Arya asked.

"The maids prepared you a bath. Once you're done, you will put this beautiful dress I ordered for you and you will meet me and your sister for the feast your father is throwing for the Manderlys," Catelyn answered.

"I beg your pardon?" Arya said. "All this drama over getting ready for a feast?"

"Arya, please, just do it as Mother asked. It is important that you look a bit decent tonight," Sansa spoke.

"Your sister is right. The Manderlys are expecting some respect from us as their host. Your father wants the whole family to be there. So, can you please do what I just asked you to do?" Catelyn said.

"Fine," Arya rolled her eyes.

Catelyn smiled and left with Sansa. Arya showered and put on her new dress with the help of the maids. She hated having guests. It meant insufferable children running around and people drinking and talking way too loud. Besides, Arya would have to wear uncomfortable clothes that supposedly made her look good.

Sansa entered the room just a bit after Arya was finished.

"You look..." Sansa started.

"Hideous!" Arya completed.

"What?" Sansa exclaimed. "How can you not like it?"

"I mean, it's too tight. I can hardly breathe!" Arya replied. "And all these laces and jewels through the dress. They are so tacky, don't you think? Can I change to something a little sketchier?"

"Of course not! What our guests will think seeing a Stark wearing a simple dress? You must look incredible!"

"I couldn't care less what the freaking Manderlys will think about my clothes, if they're even going to notice it," Arya answered.

"They will notice it. I can assure you that," Sansa crossed her arms.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it, all right?"

"But these sleeves are so itchy. I won't be able to stay all night with this dress on," Arya complained.

"Arya, tonight there is no excuse. You must behave better than you ever did. It's important that you make a good impression," Sansa replied.

"And what if I don't want to?" Arya asked.

"Then, I'll make sure Mother hears about your little affair with the smith boy," Sansa threatened.

"Go on, tell her. I'll rip off all of your hair while you're asleep and runaway with Gendry at the same night. We'll be long gone when sun comes up and you realize you're bald," Arya replied.

"You wouldn't dare," Sansa exclaimed.

"Try me."

"Oh, you're here, Sansa!" Catelyn interrupted them. "Arya, you look beautiful."

"Is it time already?" Sansa asked her mother and the tension in the room dropped.

"Yes, follow me, girls," Catelyn smiled.

"Is it time for what?" Arya asked, but neither her mother nor sister answered.

Lady Catelyn left the room with Sansa right behind her. Arya had no other choice, but to follow the two of them. They made their way towards a meeting chamber, where Ned would receive guest for private meetings. Standing in the middle of the room, Ned was right beside Wyman Manderly, his wife and their son, Stanley. Catelyn stopped beside her husband and Sansa took her place beside Joffrey, who had a smirk on his face. Robb was there with his wife and young son, as well. Arya didn't know what was going on and didn't know where to stand, so she just stayed by the door.

"Arya, I believe you already met Sor and Lady Manderly and their first son, Stanley," Ned said encouraging his daughter to step forward.

"Yes, I'm happy to have you and your family for the feast this evening, Sor Manderly," Arya said as politely as she could.

"We are very happy to be here as well. But you don't need all the formality, child. Not now that we will be family," Manderly answered with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Arya replied.

"I think Stanley has something to ask you, Arya," Catelyn answered.

Stanley was tall young man with chocolate brown hair and sweet brown eyes. He stepped forward and walked towards Arya.

"M' lady," he said bending and kissing Arya's hand. Stanley got on one knee and looked at Arya. "Will you give me the honour to be my wife?"

Arya's mouth opened, but she couldn't find the words. She looked around the room to her brother and his wife, then to the Manderlys, passing by her mother, father and sister, stopping at last at the young man on his knee right in front of her. He was nervous and Arya could see it.

"I... I really don't know what to say," she muttered.

"How about yes?" Sansa replied.

"Arya, Stanley is a good man. He is the heir of his father's lands and you'll have a good life with him. We couldn't find a better suitor for you," Ned said and she looked at her father.

By the look in his face, Arya knew that he was expecting her to accept the proposal. Arya had always looked up to her father and the one thing she would hate the most was to disappoint him.

"Yes, it will an honour to be your wife," Arya said at last.

Everyone in the room smiled, except Arya. She was still a bit numb about what had just happened. She was to be married to the man in front of her and she just couldn't refuse it, because her father had managed it for her and half of her family was standing around her and Stanley. When the situation really hit her, she couldn't help, but to think about Gendry and his reaction when he heard about her wedding.

"All right, now that it's official, we can head to the engagement feast," Ned said.

He quickly hugged Arya on his way out and the others left after him, leaving Arya and Stanley alone.

"I know this is not what you wanted your marriage to be like. It's quite clear in your face that you were caught by surprise. But I think that with time we'll get to know each other and I promise that I won't force you to do anything you don't want to," Stanley said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise, but thank you for understanding," Arya replied.

Stanley gave her a weak smile and Arya took his arm. Together they went to the main room, where the feast was being held. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Arya and Stanley entered and applauded the new couple. They took their seats at the main table and the food and wine began to come. Arya talked most of the night with Stanley and stated that he wasn't all that bad, but she couldn't help, but to look for Gendry in the crowd. He was nowhere in sight, though. Stanley made her dance and she actually had a tiny bit of fun, but she was still worried about Gendry.

After the feast ended, Arya was laying in her bed trying her best to sleep. She was tired, but thoughts of Gendry didn't leave her mind. She walked to her window and saw a light coming from the forge. It was too late for the smith to be awake, so it only could be Gendry. Arya put a cloak on and grabbed a candle. She left her room and tiptoed to the forge. She could hear loud noises coming from inside the forge, but Arya did not hesitate and entered.

"Gendry?" she called, but the noise was too loud for him to hear.

She walked over to him and touched his bare shoulder, as he used to work shirtless. He was hitting a hammer on a piece of metal and jumped out in surprise, almost hitting Arya.

"Damn it, Arya. What the hell are you doing here at this time?" Gendry asked putting the hammer away.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to you," she answered.

"Really? I thought you'd be too busy with your new fiancée," he said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd be mad, but I didn't have a choice."

"You could've said no," he crossed his arms.

"How? I was standing in the middle of a room with my family staring at me and waiting for me to say yes. If I had refused, I could've caused a massive chaos. There are rules for hosting guests in your house against offending them. The Manderlys have been our bannermen for centuries. It would be a great insult to them," Arya explained.

"Right, I forgot. You're a Stark from Winterfell and I'm just a bastard. The smith boy, isn't that what your sister calls me?"

"Gendry, you know I don't think like that. I want to be with you, not him," Arya said getting closer to him.

"But that will never work, right? You have duty to your family and you'd never let your father down. I just thought you'd be braver tell everyone you're with me," he continued stepping back.

"Gendry..." she tried to speak.

"But, you know what? I don't know how we've been so stupid to believe that we could pull this off. I just think that now that your engagement is official, we should go our separate ways. I'll stay here and become a smith when I'm older and you can marry this Manderly guy. He'll give you a better life. A life that a Stark really deserve."

"You really don't believe me when I say that I want to be with you, do you? Because I seriously don't get what part of 'I fucking love you' you don't understand," she answered.

"Damn it, I know you do and I feel the same, but I don't think there is another way."

"There is another way," she said after a while. "Runaway with me."

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Come with me, tonight. I'll get some clothes and some money. You can get your things and get the horses ready. We'll take a sword or two and we'll ride to wherever we want to go. Just you and me. No one else."

"Are you out if your mind? Would you really leave your family because of me?"

"Yes, I would. I would live far from here if I got married to Stanley, so it wouldn't make any difference," she said

"If I simply disappear, I bet no one will notice, but I'm quite sure that if they don't find a Stark on her bed in the morning, your father will put the entire population of Winterfell after you. Even the maids."

"Yes, he'll put his best men after me. But I know these woods. I have already studied many maps and I know the best ways to go without leaving any trails. We can go to the shore, get on a ship and go to Braavos. We can start a new life and be whoever we want to be. Come with me, Gendry, please," she begged him.

"Arya, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, yes, I'll go with you wherever you want to go, but don't you think this is just too rushed? I don't want you to regret it later," he answered.

"Yes, I'm sure," she put her hands around his face and put her forehead against his. "Please, Gendry."

"I'll get the horses and you can meet me outside the stable," he replied and gave her a quick kiss.

"I promise you that we'll be very happy," she smiled.

"I don't doubt that," he smiled back.

Arya went back to her room as quickly as she could without making any noise. She packed some basic clothes, some money and some jewellery to sell if they needed. Before she left she wrote a note to Sansa: _'You were warned. Don't you dare open your big mouth'. _Arya went to her sister room and with a tiny dagger she managed to cut off a tendril of Sansa's hair and put it with the note of her sister's bedside table. Later, she went back to her room, grabbed what she had packed and went to the stables, where Gendry was already waiting for her and the horses.

"Why did you take so long?" he asked.

"I had to take care of one thing. It's all right. We can go now," she replied.

They got on their horses and went to the least used exit of Winterfell, where the guards were far asleep because of the wine. After a few minutes riding slowly just for caution, Arya took the lead and with Gendry following her, they rode into the woods in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Thank you all for the the lovely reviews. Here it is chapter 2, it's fluff all around and I hope you like it. And just to make it clear, this story will have only 4 chapters and I will post one each week, all right? Thanks again for giving it a try :)_**

* * *

Arya and Gendry rode for about two hours, until they got too tired to go on. Thankfully, they were far enough from Winterfell to have some advantage over those who would be sent after them. Gendry tied the horses to a tree, while Arya hunted something for them to eat. A half an hour later, there were sitting in front of a small camp fire, while a couple of rabbits, which Arya had found, cooked.

"You know where we are going, right? Because I've never been this far into this forest," Gendry said eating his piece of meat.

"Don't worry, but if you'd like to know, we are going east. It'll take a little longer than if headed south, but it's safer. My father's men will go south first. So, they won't find us soon and will give us two or three days ahead. Also, I happen to know that there is a port at Widow's Watch. That's our destination. We can take a ship from there and Braavos won't be too far," she explained.

"All right, but then I guess we are going to need warmer clothes," he replied.

"We'll find a way to buy some. I think I brought enough money," she said.

They finished their rabbits and lay on the ground, using their small pile of clothes as pillows.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Arya said turning to Gendry.

"Me neither," he replied putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

It was early in the next morning and they were already getting on their horses. Once again, Arya took the lead and Gendry followed her.

For him, it was quite boring, as all he could do was follow her and it made him felt a bit useless. As she was always in front of him and the horses were going too fast, he couldn't really talk to her, which, in his opinion, would made things much better. Besides, he didn't have much sense of direction, so to him, it felt like they were walking in circles. For her, it was one of the best feelings she ever had. Arya enjoyed the wind on her face and the sense of freedom pulsing with her heart. She was finally away from the big walls of Winterfell and with the man she loved. The only thing that made her sad was that she had to leave without saying good bye to her family. If everything went how she planned, she would probably never see any of them again.

Arya pushed away these bad thoughts and continued heading east, looking back a few times, just to make sure Gendry was still there. In the middle of the afternoon, they stopped by a lake. Arya fed the horses and let them drink some water, while Gendry washed his face and grabbed some apples for them.

"All right, let's go," Arya said when she finished eating.

"Now? Can't we just rest a little? My legs hurt. I've never spent so much time in a horse," he replied.

"Not even when King Robert brought you to live in the North? There's quite a distance between King's Landing and Winterfell," Arya asked.

"I was seven. I could barely hold the reins."

"You're such a baby. Stop complaining and get your ass back to the horse," she said.

"Come on, Arya, just for a while. It's hot and we have this beautiful lake to enjoy. It's just for a few minutes," he pleaded.

"Fine, but just for few minutes," she gave in.

"Good and no offense, but I honestly think that you are already stinking. How about a bath?" he said with a smirk and she just had time to look at him confused, because he pushed her into the lake.

When she emerged, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn, you bastard. It's fucking freezing in here," she yelled.

"You have a pretty dirty mouth for a lady," he mocked.

"I'm not a fucking lady!" she yelled.

"That, my dear, is a fact," he replied.

"Get you lazy ass in here. Wasn't your idea to enjoy the lake?" she asked.

Gendry took off his shoes and his shirt and jumped into the water. He wasn't the best swimmer, so Arya had to swim towards him, because he didn't want to go further, where his feet couldn't touch the lake's ground.

"How can you not be freezing?" she asked when she got near him.

"I'm used to the cold," he answered enlacing her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Liar. The forge is always hot as hell. You work shirtless on summer days."

"Yeah, you're right. But it's not that bad. You were just making a drama. You're more like your sister than you dare to admit," he replied.

"Damn you," she said splashing water on his face.

"Could you stop throwing things at my face?" he said splashing water back on her.

"Only if you stop throwing it back!"

Instead of replying, Gendry just smiled and kissed Arya.

"I think we should get out of the water. I doubt the horses will be pleased to take us soaking wet like this," she said when they let go.

"As m' lady commands," he replied.

They sat in front of the lake, where a bit of sun could reach them and they could warm up and dry their clothes a bit. After a while, Arya got up saying they had to go. So, Gendry and her got on their horses and went back on their way.

That same day, they only stopped again when the moon was almost in the middle of the sky. They lit a fire and had rabbits for dinner once again. This time, Gendry slept right away with Arya in his arms. The girl began to think about her family again, but mainly about her father. He was probably disappointed with her. The bad feeling, however, didn't last long and soon, the girl fell asleep.

They woke up with the first sunshine that reached them and without even eating, they got back to their journey. The second day was the most tiring. When they reached a small river, they only stopped to get some water and feed the horses. By the sunset, even Arya was tired. Gendry reached her horse and they slowed down their pace.

"I think we should stop. You're almost falling from your horse and I'm tired as hell," he said.

She nodded and they tied the horses to the nearest tree.

"Would you mind if we had apples for dinner? I'm too tired to hunt," she said sitting down and leaning on a tree.

"Love, you shouldn't underestimate me," he replied with a smile. "Can you at least build the fire tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be right back," he said and left.

It took a while and Arya was already getting worried, but Gendry returned with a small deer in hands.

"Gendry, what the hell? Are we having guests tonight and you forgot to tell me?" she asked.

"Very funny, but no. I figured that we could save some meat for tomorrow. I'm honestly tired of eating rabbits and apples," he sat beside her and started to work on the deer. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I was observing the small piece of sky the trees allow me to see and if I'm not wrong it will rain tomorrow. So, I think if we follow the river, still to the east, we'll a find a village at some point. If we find a village, we can look somewhere to stay out of the rain," she explained.

"Sounds good," he said.

"Yeah," she replied pulling her legs close to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"Are you all right?" he asked putting pieces of meat on the fire.

"Yeah, I guess," she whispered.

"Did you regret this? Do you want to go back?" he put an arm around her.

"No, I don't, but I can't stop thinking about my family. Do you think there are people after us?"

"Definitely."

"Do you think they'll stop looking for me once they realize that I'm truly gone?" she asked.

"Hardly. Stubbornness is one of the main compounds of the Stark's blood."

"I'll never see them again," she stated.

"We can go back one day, if you want," he replied.

"They will kill us both."

"Me? Definitely death sentence. You? I don't really see that happening."

"What about you? Is there any one that will miss you?"

"Probably just the smith, but only because he'll have more work to do. As you already know, I'm just a bastard," he smiled.

"I hate when you call yourself bastard," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's what I am. I can't change that," he kissed the top of her head.

"You're so much more than that," she replied.

"Here, it's ready," he said giving her a piece of meat.

They ate in silence and slept right away. Once again, they woke up early in the morning and left on the horses. As Arya had planned, they followed the river and that day they stopped only to eat the rest of the deer meat. A couple of hours before the sunset, Arya and Gendry reached the end of the forest and the rain began to pour. Besides, it turned out that Arya was right, there was a village less than a mile away.

Arya stopped the horse a little before the row of trees ended and Gendry stopped by her side.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm just thinking. If my father warned everyone about our disappearance, someone in the village might recognize us," she answered.

"You're right, someone might recognize you. I'm just another face in the crowd. Put you cloak on, keep your head down and let me handle everything. We'll change our names and they will barely notice us. Once we enter the village, we get off the horses and walk like we are just another couple of travelers," he said.

"It's a plan. Let's go," she replied.

After Arya put her cloak on, she and Gendry skirted the forest until they reached the main road.

"If we enter by the front entrance, it will look less suspicious than two people coming directly from the woods," she said.

They kept their heads down and before they reached the village, they got off the horses. They entered the only and main street, always avoiding the few people passing by. Gendry spotted an inn and Arya let him do all the talking, while she just kept avoiding too many looks. Gendry got them a room and a place for the horses to stay.

After changing into dry clothes, they went to the inn's meal room that also led, weirdly, to a chapel. Gendry and Arya got a plate of hot soup and a cup of beer each, while, apparently, there was a wedding happening inside the chapel.

They were almost finished, when the chapel's door opened roughly and the girl, who seemed to be the bride, left crying in anger.

"Don't you dare come after me!" she yelled. "I hope you die in the most painful way!"

The poor groom just looked at her and she stormed out of the place. The dozen of guests also left once they realized the wedding was off and the young priest came to stand by the groom.

"Jack, you have to get married," the priest said to the desolated man.

Gendry, by observing the priest, concluded that he was just finishing his duties to become an official one. Each aspirant priest had to go through many duties to get the official nomination.

"If I don't celebrate a wedding until tomorrow, my superiors will banish me. I'll be dammed for the rest of my life, Jack," the priest continued. "You have to get married."

"I can't. You saw it, she hates me now. I'll never find a new bride until tomorrow," Jack replied.

"You promised. Now, get the hell out of here and don't come until you find someone to marry you!" the priest was almost yelling.

Jack nodded and he was about to leave, when Gendry turned to Arya.

"Arya, marry me," he said to her.

"What?"

"Marry me. Right now. The priest is already here. All we have to do is say the vows," he explained.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Never been so serious in my entire life."

"Yes, I'll marry you," she smiled.

Gendry smiled back at her and got up.

"Hey, priest, would you mind to celebrate our wedding right now?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" the priest asked and Gendry nodded. "Yes, come, I'll marry you!"

Jack left happily for getting rid of the need to get married and Gendry led Arya to the chapel by the hand. The priest closed the door behind them and let them to the aisle. Gendry and Arya turned to each other. The priest celebrated the wedding and they exchanged vows, finishing the wedding with a passionate kiss.

"Congratulations and thank you, for helping me. I wish you everything good. But before you go, I'm going to need your name to register the wedding," the priest said, before they left.

Gendry and Arya exchanged a concerned look. Gendry cleared his throat and at the priest.

"I'm Robert Waters and my wife is Mary Snow," he lied.

"Thank you, Robert. You may go if you want," the priest smiled looking like he had accepted the names.

Gendry and Arya left and a little before they reached their room, he picked her up bridal style and took her into their room.

"It was quite the ceremony, huh?" she grinned giving him a quick kiss.

"Anything for you, m' lady," he smiled.

"Well, I guess we should celebrate," she smirked maliciously.

"Definitely," he smiled and gave her a passionate kiss.

He laid her in the bed and started kissing her. That night, they loved each other like they never did before. She slept in his arms once again, happier than she could ever be.

The next morning, Gendry woke up and looked to the small girl sleeping right next to him. She was his wife now and the marriage was already consumed, so it was official, she was his and he was hers. He kept staring at her while she slept, but she woke up right after.

"I wish we could stay here for the rest of our lives," she said.

"This village is not that good, m' lady," he smiled.

"I meant, in bed with you, stupid," she replied.

"I know what you meant, but we have to go," he said.

She kissed him and got out of bed. She dressed and he just watched her.

"What?" she asked once she noticed his stare.

"Nothing, I was just observing how beautiful you are," he smiled.

"Romanticism doesn't really fit you. Get your lazy ass out of bed," she replied.

He got up and started getting dressed. Suddenly, the door opened wide and three men entered the room holding daggers and swords. Arya and Gendry were so caught up with the surprise that they didn't have time to react. One man held Arya, another held Gendry and the third one ordered them to tie the young couple.

"We're going to be rich with the reward Ned Stark is going to give us for delivering him his daughter and her kidnapper," the third man said.

The other two men laughed and they dragged Arya and Gendry out of the inn. Arya was put in a different horse than Gendry and the three mercenary took them back to the road that would lead them back to Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just a quick thanks to everyone who read it and is following the story. And I forgot to mention that I don't own anything. All rights go straight to GRRM. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Arya continued shaking as her horse slowly followed the road. It had rained the whole day, her clothes were wet and she didn't have her cloak on. It was the fourth day since the three mercenaries had caught them. She still had her hands tied and her horse was following the leader of the group, who she had learned to be called Bertram. Gendry was far behind from her, being the last one in their line. Whenever they stopped, Arya tried to get near Gendry or speak to him and that meant one of them was getting hurt. The last time she tried, Bertram hit her in the face leaving the mark of his finger on her cheek. Gendry tried to get up and fight him, but the other two held him down with punches and kicks and that was the reason why the boy was bruised and had a trace of dry blood on his face.

Arya's horse continued his slow pace and the shivers got worse. Bertram looked back at her.

"Stop moving, girl. If you fall off the horse, I won't pick you up," he yelled at her.

"Give me something to warm up, then. I have no use to you if I'm dead!" she yelled back annoyed. "In fact, if I don't make home alive, my father will chop off your head."

The man snorted and looked at the man who was behind her.

"Rufus, get the girl a cloak or a blanket," Bertram yelled.

"I am not her fucking maid," Rufus yelled back.

"You won't see the money if she's dead. So, for now, yes, you are her fucking maid."

Rufus got a blanket from a small bag and put it around her, without leaving his horse.

"Hey, Bertram, what's your bet on the boy?" Rufus asked. "I say hanging."

"Don't be stupid. Stark loves his long sword. The boy will be decapitated," Bertram answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rufus replied.

"Gendry won't be killed," Arya yelled at the two men.

"He kidnapped a Stark of Winterfell. There is no other punishment than death on his case, little girl," Bertram answered her.

"He did _not _kidnap me," she said angrily.

"That's not what they say," Rufus laughed and went back to his position behind her.

Arya looked back trying to spot Gendry, but the rain restrained her vision.

"How long is this going to take? Shouldn't we be there by now?" she asked Bertram.

"A couple of hours more. Now, stop talking, your voice is really annoying," he replied.

Arya shut her mouth, but her head was in full speed. As soon as she got to Winterfell, she was going to convince everyone it was her idea to leave and that Gendry was innocent. She could already see her Father lecturing her and her Mother saying how bad he was for her. It would be terrible if she had to fight them, all of them, but she didn't care. She would gladly fight for Gendry. He wasn't just the bull-headed stupid boy she knew once. He was her husband. For four days only, but still, her husband. She would stand by him no matter what.

The night fell and the rain didn't stop, but in an hour or so, Arya began to see small points of light not so far from them. She was almost there, but all she wanted to do was to get Gendry and run away with him again.

Bertram sent Rufus ahead to announce their arrival when they could already see the castle. Arya's heart began to race when they entered the gates of the place she called home. The two mercenaries still with them got off their horses and pulled Arya and Gendry from theirs. Bertram cut off the rope tying Arya's hands with a dagger before they went in. However, Gendry was kept tied with his hands on his back.

As soon as they began to walk, Arya rushed to Gendry's side and Bertram couldn't hold her, but he thought it would do no harm as long as she didn't run away.

They entered the room that Eddard used to receive his guests and Arya found all the Starks there with their husband or wife, Maester Luwin and Wyman Manderly with his son, Stanley.

"I won't let them hurt you," she whispered to Gendry.

He just looked at her concerned, because he knew that each and every person in that room just wanted to jump on his throat.

As soon as they walked in, Catelyn rushed towards Arya and hugged her.

"Arya! I was so worried," Catelyn said. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?" she asked shooting a death glare at Gendry. "Come, I asked the maids to prepare a warm bath. You can get some rest and pretend like nothing happened. This pervert is going to get what he deserves."

"No!" Arya shouted letting go of her mother. "He didn't do anything to me," she turned to Ned. "Father, if you just let me explain."

"Arya, this is not a matter to discuss in front of guests. I'll hear what you have to say, but not now. Go with your mother to your room," Eddard replied.

"What about Gendry?" she asked.

"He's spending the night in a cell," Ned answered.

"No! I won't let you do this," she yelled and stood in front of Gendry as trying to protect him, but she was so small that from his shoulders and up could still be seen. "If he's going to stay in a cell, then I'm staying with him."

"Arya, he committed a crime. He's going to be judged for his actions. If he's innocent, he'll be freed. If he's not, he'll have his punishment. But for now, I just have to make sure, he won't take you away again," Ned explained.

"He's not guilty. Please, believe me, I am your own daughter!" she shouted as the tears rolled down her face.

"Arya, we will talk when you are calmer," Ned said and looked at his oldest son. "Robb, please, take Arya to her room. I have a few things to sort out."

Robb walked towards her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, little sister," he said before picking her by the waist and carrying her away like she was a sack of potatoes.

It didn't matter how hard she hit him, Robb didn't stop.

"Arya, if you keep doing this, I'll drop you off on the floor and I'll drag you by your hair. You're not a child anymore and I don't want to do that," Robb warned her.

Arya stopped hitting him, but she kept crying.

"Who said Gendry kidnapped me?" she asked.

"Let's not talk about this right now, okay?" Robb answered and put her back on the floor, once they reached her room. He gave her a hug. "It's all right. You'll be fine and we'll take care of everything. I promise you that."

He let her go and left. Arya lay on her bed still angry and cried until she was sobbing, without caring that her mother and her sister were right behind her watching.

"Arya, come. Take off these dirty clothes and wash yourself. We can stay here to hold you until you fall asleep," Catelyn spoke after a while.

Arya turned to look at her mother and her sister.

"I don't want you. I want him!" she yelled.

"Arya, please, calm down. How can you want the smith boy? He took you away from your family, from home," Catelyn replied.

"I ran away with him. It was me! It was my idea to leave, because I knew you'd never approve it and because I don't want to marry Stanley," Arya said.

"Arya, maybe it was for the best," Sansa finally spoke trying to avoid looking Arya in the eye.

"It was you!" Arya yelled and left the bed standing in front of her sister. "You told everyone he kidnapped me, didn't you? Why did you lie? You knew we were together. You were supposed to stand by me. I'm your fucking sister."

"Arya, language," Catelyn interfered.

"It wasn't me, I swear, Arya," Sansa sat on the bed crying.

"Then who spread the word? You were the only one who knew," Arya asked.

"It was... Joffrey," Sansa hid her face with her hands and started sobbing.

"Why did you tell him?"

"The morning after you left, I woke up and he was examining the tendril of my hair you cut off and the note beneath it. He started asking questions. You know I'm a terrible liar. He knew I was hiding something the minute I started talking," Sansa answered.

"What are you talking about?" Catelyn demanded.

"Gendry and I... We've been together for almost a year now," Arya said.

"Arya! You are a Stark of Winterfell. A Lady like you doesn't have relationships with the smith's apprentice. He's a bastard of King Robert and you are to marry Stanley," Catelyn replied.

"I'm not marrying him. I knew you wouldn't approve our relationship, that's why we kept it hidden. But if you put Gendry near Joffrey, he'll look like a prince charming," Arya said.

"What are you talking about?" Catelyn asked.

"I saw what he did to you Sansa. I saw the bruises. He's a monster," Arya turned to her sister.

"Arya, please, don't," Sansa begged.

"Enough with the secrets, you two. Arya, what do you mean with you saw the bruises?" Catelyn asked.

"You told my secret, Sansa. I think it's fair enough to tell Mother that Joffrey beats you. That he abuses you and that your wedding is a living hell because you haven't managed to give him an heir," Arya said.

"How did you know?" Sansa asked.

"I heard him screaming at you the night he got to Winterfell last week," Arya answered.

"He loves me. He does that because it's the best for me," Sansa kept crying.

"Then, you're a fool. I know you haven't told anyone because he threatens you. That was how he made you tell him everything about Gendry and I, wasn't it?" Arya continued.

"Enough!" Catelyn shouted. "Arya, you stay here. Bathe, get some warm clothes and try to get some sleep. We'll sort things out in the morning. Sansa, you come with me. We need to talk," Catelyn commanded.

Sansa left with her mother, but not without giving a death glare under her swollen and teary eyes. Once alone, Arya entered the bathtub and took a long bathe to clear her head. She changed to clean clothes and lay in the bed, but the tears came back and she fell asleep crying.

The next morning, she woke with a loud knock on her door. She sat on her bed and told the person to come inside. It turned out to be Bran and Rickon bringing her breakfast. The two boys sat on the bed and placed the tray in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Bran asked.

"Bad. Angry. Guilty... I don't know," she answered.

"Why did he take you away from us?" Rickon asked.

"He didn't take me away Rickon. I left with him."

"Why? Don't you love us anymore?" he looked at her with a lost puppy face.

"I love you, but I love him too. If I had stayed and got married to Stanley, I would've left anyway."

"I missed you," the little boy walked up to her and hugged her.

"We were worried," Bran said.

"I know and I am sorry. I should've left a note or something," she replied.

"And Mother asked me to tell you that Gendry's trial has already began," Bran continued.

"What?" Arya asked alarmed.

"Yeah, but I think it's almost in the end now," he answered watching Arya putting decent clothes on. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stop Father from doing something stupid," she replied leaving her room.

Arya ran through the castle without caring that she was bumping into the servants. She had only one thing on her mind and it was to save Gendry. She reached the hearing room and opened the door roughly. Everyone stopped and looked at her, even Gendry who was sitting in the middle of the room alone.

"Arya, you were not supposed to be here," Robb said from his seat on Eddard's right.

"I thought you would let me explain, Father," the girl spoke fiercely. "That's why I am here. I won't go away until you let me speak. You don't want to convict an innocent man, do you, Father?"

"No, I don't," Ned replied watching as his daughter walked up to Gendry. Ned would never admit, but he was somehow proud to see Arya fighting for what she believed in. "If you have something to say, feel free to speak."

Arya looked at Gendry and he seemed less nervous than she thought he'd be.

"I will say the truth and only that, but I'd appreciate if no one interrupted me," she looked around the room and saw Sor Manderly and his son.

"Arya, what are you doing?" Gendry whispered to her.

"It all started many years ago," she ignored him. "Gendry's mother had just died and his father, King Robert, decided to send his bastard son to Winterfell. I was just a kid when Gendry arrived. He started working at the forge and I would always stop by to watch him do his chores. Within months, we became best friends and I'd always look up to the time he was discharged from his job, so he could come out to play with me. It was the best part of my day. Time passed and we grew up. It was about a year and a half ago when I realized that I had feelings for him and that I wanted to be more than his friend. I spent months going to the forge wishing that I had the courage to tell him how I felt," she said and the tears started rolling down her face. "Then a couple of months later, there was a feast and I had a few cups of wine. I went to the forge and spilled it all out to him. Since then, we've been seeing each other in secret. About a week ago, I received the news I had to get married. I just couldn't refuse the proposal as I had all my family expecting me to accept it, but I wasn't marrying the man I loved. After the engagement feast, I went to the forge, because I had to explain to him what had happened. We were angry 'cause we had to stay apart, so I convinced him to run away with me to Braavos, where we could live together and no one could say he wasn't worthy of me. I don't care if I'm noble and he's not. All I care is that I love him and he loves me back. So, in conclusion, he didn't kidnap me. I took him with me. If there is anyone to blame that's me. You can punish me if that's what you'd like, but Gendry is innocent," she finished.

"Arya, do you have any idea of how worried we've been? We didn't know where you were. If he had hurt you or if you were coming back," Eddard said.

"You're no victim in this story, Father. You did believe what Joffrey said. You know Gendry since he was a child and you know we've best friends. How could you believe a guy you saw twice in your whole life? Gendry would never do such a thing, especially not to me," Arya replied.

"All right, Arya, you've made your point," Ned said and whispered something to Robb. The heir of Winterfell replied something back and Ned look at Gendry. "Gendry Waters, I declare you innocent of the charges held against you."

"Thank you, Sor," Gendry replied getting up.

Arya hugged him tight and gave him a shy kiss on his cheek.

"The trial is not over," Ned spoke again. "Arya, you must face the consequences of your acts. Therefore, you're still marrying Stanley."

"Well, about that... There is something you need to know," Arya replied.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

She held Gendry's hand for support and for some courage too.

"Gendry and I... We got, you know, married four days ago, when we reached the village where the mercenaries caught us," she said.

"That's an absurd! I've never been so insulted in my life!" Sir Manderly rose from his seat and yelled.

"Wyman, silence, please," Ned held his hand to the man and looked at his daughter. "Was the wedding consummated?"

"Yes," Arya said blushing.

"This trial is over," Ned said furiously. "Arya and Gendry follow me. Robb, you as well."

Eddard left the room roughly before Wyman Manderly began to complain again. Arya, still holding Gendry's hand, followed her father with Robb right behind them. They went to a private room, where Ned stood facing a window. After Robb closed the door behind him, Ned turned to face his daughter and her husband.

"I cannot believe that you were so careless and reckless. I could expect something like this from Sansa, but never from you. I thought I had taught you better. Life is made of responsibilities and you just showed me you don't even know what that word means. What am I going to tell the Manderlys? Wyman is already furious. You're my daughter. My own flesh and blood, but I cannot let you stay here with this boy you call husband. I'm sorry, but I just can't. It will be an insult to all the sworn to Winterfell bannermen," Ned said.

"Father, you're not really..." Robb started.

"Throwing me out of the house?" Arya finished.

"You have until noon to gather all your belongings and leave," Ned turned to the window again. "I'll allow you to take two horses and some money for survival, but I can't do more than this."

"Father, don't you think this is too harsh?" Robb asked as he watched Arya crying silently.

"Robb, you will rule Winterfell one day and you must learn to be fair with those who deserve it and think about the people that support you. Without allies, you are nothing and I can't let my bannermen think I let them go free because she's my daughter," Ned said. "Answering your question, no, it's not harsh. It's the punishment for what she has done."

"Fine, punish me, but know that I will never forgive you for this," Arya said.

Ned didn't reply and Arya left with Gendry. He followed her to her room. She started to pack in a rush, but her tears and the anger just made her throw clothes into a pile in the middle of the room.

"Arya..." Gendry called. "Arya, stop."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close for a hug. Arya rested her head on his chest and let the tears flow, while she sobbed.

"We'll be fine. I promise you," he said.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she relaxed a bit. She let go of him and wiped the tears away.

"We are going to work this out, right?" she asked him.

"Right," he gave her a small kiss and looked at her pile of clothes. "Do you want help with that?"

She smiled weakly and together, they packed her belongings.

They went to the front gates after they were finally ready. Their horses were already waiting for them. What they didn't expect was to see Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon standing there as well. As soon as they got closer, Rickon ran towards Arya and hugged her.

"Please, don't go! You just arrived. Please, don't leave us again," he pleaded with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rickon. As much as I'd like to stay, I can't. I'm just following orders. This is not my choice," she replied hugging him back.

"But I'll miss you," he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," she kissed the top of his head.

Rickon went hand in hand with Arya towards the rest of her family. Bran hugged her and Sansa started crying.

"I am so sorry, Arya. This is my entire fault," Sansa said.

"It's all right, Sansa. I don't blame you. I'm sorry too, though, for everything. Just hang in there and if Joffrey beats you again, you tell Father and I doubt he'll let that little shit raise his hand to you ever again," Arya replied and the two sisters hugged.

Then it was Robb's turn. He kissed her forehead and took her hands in his.

"We'll miss you, little sister. But if there's anyone who can survive the wild and open world, that person is you," he said.

Arya, with tears in her eyes, hugged Robb tight. She turned to Catelyn and her mother looked like she was trying to look strong.

"You brought this on yourself, Arya, although I don't agree with your father's decision. I'll pray for your well being. Just don't forget to write us now and then, okay?"

Arya nodded and hugged her mother. After all goodbyes, Arya and Gendry got on their horses and left with the actual chance of being together.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the delay, but mental block just sucks when you want to write something nice. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's giving this a chance :) And the good news for today is that I decided to split the last chapter in two, so this is the first part of the "end". I hope you like it. R&R**

* * *

The way from Winterfell to Braavos took more than Arya thought it would. The rain didn't help much and the weight from their belongings also slowed them down. This time, they followed the main road and Gendry was able to ride besides Arya. She kept quiet most of the time, though. That kind of behavior was very unusual of her, but Gendry knew that her thoughts were still in Winterfell. Being thrown out by her own father hit Arya hard, but as she hated showing any kind of weakness, she just put a fearless face on.

On their first night on the road, they camped. It was Gendry's suggestion to hide inside the woods near the road to avoid any thieves. Arya agreed silently and an hour later, they were sitting in front of a campfire with rabbits cooking by the fire. It felt like they were running again, but this time there was no turning back. Arya sat close to Gendry and rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Arya began to cry and Gendry just held her, knowing that all she needed was for him just to be there.

The next week and a half, they went on with the same routine. Riding down the road during the day and camping in the woods during the night. Every night, Gendry would hold Arya next to him and let her cry. She hated looking weak in front of people, but with him, she knew she didn't have to pretend she was strong all the time. He loved her and accepted her the way she was, flaws and all.

When they arrived at Widow's Watch, they were approached by the captain of one of the ships, who told them that Robb had sent him a letter asking him to give Arya and Gendry a room on his way to the free cities. The couple was surprised and even a little suspicious. However, when the man showed them the letter, they relaxed and got on board.

The ship took ten days to get to Braavos. Arya felt sick every single day, but she was a strong girl and she managed to hang on tight. When they reached the free city, the captain, still following Robb's orders, helped Gendry and Arya to find a merchant who could sell them a house. At that same day, the couple bought their own place. It was a small house. It could fit three of them in Winterfell's feast room, but Gendry was used to the lack of luxury and Arya didn't seem to mind. She was just glad they weren't at the ship anymore.

After spending the whole afternoon settling down their things around the house, Gendry convinced Arya to go out for a walk around the city. She wasn't really in the mood, but being just as stubborn as his wife, Gendry dragged her out of the house.

Braavos wasn't nearly close to what Arya had imagined. The sun was setting and the sky was a mix of blue, orange and red. Arya had never seen it like that in Winterfell. There were still many people walking around. Merchants, sailors, common people, slaves and even whores. Arya could see all kinds of people and the city just amused her. All that movement and the mood that city was on made her relax a bit and Gendry noticed that her eyes didn't seem so sad.

They entered an inn they found on their way. Gendry sat in front of Arya on a table near the corner of the place, after getting some food and a cup of wine. He looked at her thinking about how far they had gone.

"What are you staring at?" she asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Can't I look at my wife anymore?" he replied.

"You weren't looking. You were staring. There's a difference, stupid."

"I was staring at your beauty," he smiled.

"But you were thinking about something else," she said.

"I was thinking that I never thought that we would end up like this and that you seem happier than the other days."

They finished their plates and left the establishment.

"Yeah, I guess. I liked in here. It's so different from everything I've known and I think that I have the chance to actually get a job," she said taking his arm as they continued walking down the street near the bay.

"A job? What are you planning to do? Become a merchant?" he teased her.

"Shut up, stupid. There are sword fighting academies here. They are pretty famous. Syrio, my old sword master, told me a lot about them. I know the basic steps of water dancing, so I might get a teaching position in one of them," she replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, but we still got some money. We are not so desperate and I don't want to rush things."

"Better not rely on that. I will look for a job tomorrow morning and you can stay at home taking care of the house's chores," he laughed and she punched him.

With a smile on his face, Gendry stopped and enlaced her waist. She rested her hands on his chest.

"I hate you," she said.

"No, you don't," he leaned down and kissed her.

They let go and continued walking. Suddenly, a man passed by Arya's side, bumping into her. She almost fell, but Gendry held her before she reached the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Fucking asshole!" she yelled at the man, but he didn't turn around.

Arya noticed he had a dagger on his hand and he was aiming at a fancy old woman not much further from them.

"Shit," Arya muttered once she realized the man was going to kill the woman.

Arya started running towards them, leaving a very confused Gendry behind. He called her name and went after her. The man with the dagger wasn't very far and Arya reached him right before he lowered the weapon on the woman's back. They both fell on the floor and Arya wrestled with him. The old lady yelled and turned to see what was happening. Arya managed to kick his dagger away and push his face on the floor. Once she held him against the floor, she put a knife she was carrying against his neck and he stopped struggling. Gendry reached them not much after and everyone around was looking at the odd girl holding a knife to a stranger on the floor.

"What the hell?" the fancy woman asked.

She had straight black hair and her eyes were just as dark. She had a harsh look and she didn't look so old. She just seemed confused with the situation.

"I'm sorry, miss," Arya said looking up at the woman. "This man was trying to kill you."

"You two," the woman spoke to her servants. "Take this man to the cells. He has to explain himself."

The two servants grabbed the man and Arya let go of him standing up besides Gendry.

"Arya, what the hell?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied.

Once the servants were gone with the man, the woman turned to them and smiled.

"I think you just saved my life," she said.

"You're welcome," Arya replied.

"Thank you," the not so old lady answered. "You're fierce, I see. However, I don't see why you'd help some random woman on the street."

"I don't think it's any of your business my intentions, but as you seem so interested, I hate injustice. You seemed innocent and I followed my instinct," Arya replied a bit annoyed.

"What if you were wrong? What if I was some tyrant who sells people as slaves and that man was trying to save these people from me?"

"I would eventually know the truth and I'd kill you myself," Arya asked with a smirk.

"I like you," the woman smiled. "You're straight forward and you're not afraid to say what you think or to show your emotions. What's your name, child?"

"I'm Arya and I'm not a child," she answered.

"I'm Ellaria and I think I might be able to help you and your..." she looked at Gendry.

"Husband. I'm Gendry," he said speaking for the first time.

"You're married! But you are so young," Ellaria said.

"What do you mean with you think you might help us?" Arya asked ignoring Ellaria's comment.

"My husband and I run a sword fighting academy. You seem a good fighter by the way you put down that man. I believe it's safe to say that you know a little bit about the water dance," Ellaria said.

"I had lessons with a bravosii back at home," Arya admitted blushing.

"Great, it's already a start. You could start as my personal security as you just saved my life and with a few months of training you might even get a teacher position. I don't know. Only time will show what you're ready for," Ellaria replied and turned to Gendry. "What about you? You have the muscles."

"I am a blacksmith," Gendry said.

"Even better. My husband is in charge of the forge that supplies the swords we need for the academy. He might find something for you to do there if I talk to him."

"That would be very nice of you," Gendry smiled.

"I'm glad you are up to the job. Come tomorrow to the academy and we can arrange everything. You see that small hill?" Ellaria pointed to the East. "The academy is on top of it. Just follow the street towards it and you'll find it."

"Thank you, Miss," Gendry said.

"Please, call me Ellaria. We don't have that much of courtesy in the free cities," she smiled. "Anyway, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Ellaria left and Arya looked at Gendry.

"Can you believe that?" she smiled.

"Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Not much, but it's already a start, don't you think?"

"Definitely," he smiled and kissed her.

They woke up early the next day and Arya was quite excited with the idea of having a job that included doing something she really liked. They went to the academy, which wasn't so hard to find. After a couple of hours discussing and talking with Ellaria and her husband, Gendry got the job at the forge and Arya became the woman's personal security with the water dancing training included.

The days started to pass and the weeks turned into months. Arya had become very close to her boss and her sword fighting skills had improved a lot. Gendry was also happy with his work. He wasn't an apprentice anymore and his boss liked his skills very much. Their lives were much better than they expected. Arya didn't think she could be this happy, although part of her still missed her family and Winterfell. The girl also learned that Ellaria couldn't have children and Arya became a daughter figure for her. That was the main reason Ellaria trusted and cared for Arya so much.

The greatest news Arya and Gendry received came about a year after they arrived at Braavos. The girl was finally with child. Arya was quite surprised that the pregnancy didn't come earlier, since Gendry and her practiced way more than she dared to admit. The first few months, Arya felt very sick all the time. Ellaria gave her the time to stay away from the job and even took care of her while Gendry was at work. Nine months later, a baby girl, with black hair and grey eyes, was born. They called her Lyanna, as she resembled Arya and her late aunt. Gendry was hoping for a boy, but the minute he laid eyes on his little girl, he forgot about everything and his life gained a whole other meaning.

Lyanna was a very quiet baby and she barely gave her parents trouble. Arya had to quit her job, because of the baby, but Ellaria didn't let her go so easily. With a part of the money Arya and Gendry gathered throughout the year that passed, they invested in Ellaria's academy, becoming partners with her and her husband. Ellaria showed Arya how do to some of the bureaucracy of the place, as for the moment, Arya couldn't leave the baby alone and she would be able to work at home.

Another year passed and Ellaria's husband died. The woman was desolated and Arya was there to help her. Gendry became in charge of the forge as he was the only one with enough experience and a good friend of the family. However, a few months after, Arya received good news to lighten the mood of the family. Once again, nine months later another baby girl was born, but this one looked a lot more like Gendry with deep bright blue eyes. She named her after Gendry's late mother, Emma.

Arya was overwhelmed with all the duties of a mother. She never really thought she would become a mother one day. With two little girls, she was going crazy. Gendry helped as much as he could, but he spent most of the time working at the forge. Ellaria dedicated her time to help Arya with the babies and Arya continued to help Ellaria with the academy.

Once Arya had most of it figured it out, Ellaria left on a long trip to clear her head and try to enjoy a bit of her life. In the beginning, Arya struggled to take care of the business and the babies, but the people who worked with her were really helpful and things couldn't be better.

Three years passed until Ellaria returned to Braavos. Arya and Gendry had moved and were living in a bigger house. They had servants that were being paid and a nanny to help with the children. Lyanna and Emma were already walking and talking, for Arya and Gendry's despair. The academy was going great and the money continued coming. Ellaria was glad to see the happy family and she couldn't have asked for a better welcome than with the small dinner Arya asked to be prepared for her.

"It's a small thing. I hope you don't mind," Arya said sitting in front of Ellaria, while the food was served.

"It's all right, dear. I'm just glad to see you all. The girls have grown so much," Ellaria replied.

"They get bigger every day," Gendry smiled.

They chatted during dinner and before Ellaria left, Arya announced she was expecting their third child. It was quite a blast and that night Gendry prayed to the Gods to give him a boy.

A little more than a month later, Ellaria caught a severe disease. Knowing that she didn't have much more time to leave, she called Arya in her room. The woman looked terrible and Arya felt sick just to see someone she cared deeply looking so bad.

"Arya, you don't have to come close. I just need to tell you something before I go," Ellaria said.

Arya didn't know what to answer, so she just shook her head and stood near the bed.

"The paper in the desk near the door is my will. I'm leaving the academy and everything else to you. The house and the money, everything. You were a great friend and I consider you as daughter of mine. Before you argue, know that I have no family left. My husband was all I had and we were fine with being alone. However, I do regret not going after my brother. He's long gone now, but I wish I could make everything all right again."

"Ellaria, I don't..." Arya started.

"I know your story, child. Anger makes us say things we shouldn't. Don't let the opportunity go. Contact your brother. Forgive your father. You formed your family now and you know what is like to be a parent. Think about your decision and promise me you will consider talking to them again. Family is all you have that really matter. It's not important if you're rich or poor. Man or woman. Promise me that you'll at least think about it."

"I will," Arya promised with tears in her eyes.

Three days later, Ellaria died. As she had said, Arya and Gendry inherited everything she had left, but they barely used the money. They sold her house and the money went straight to the academy to invest in new teachers and facilities. A few months later, Arya gave birth to her first son. The boy was called Alec.

Even with another baby and the girls, Arya managed to continue with her job at the academy and take care of her children, but she wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the nanny they hired.

One year after Alec's birth, Arya was more comfortable with letting the children alone with the servants for the day. As she had only stopped practicing the water dance when she was pregnant, her skills had improved impeccably. As the owner of the academy, she decided to teach too. She picked the most skilled students and taught them herself. After the six years she was in Braavos, she was already known in some of the free cities. For the students, it was quite an honor to be trained by her. She never thought things would turn out that way. It was when she remembered her promise to Ellaria. That same night, she wrote a letter to Robb. She wrote a short version of everything that had happened and asked for news from her family. Gendry never saw her as happy as when she received a response from her brother three weeks later.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last chapter is finally up! Just a quick thank you to everyone who took their time to read, favorite, review, or add to their alert list. I hope you liked reading as much as I did writing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dear Arya,  
I know it has only been a month since my last letter, but I'm not writing to know if you're doing all right.  
Father has become ill and he believes that he does not have much time left. Last night, he called for you and asked me to bring you back home immediately. He wishes to speak to you. I know it's a lot to ask since you haven't talked to him in ten years, but I think it's already time for you to work this out. You have your own life now and I think he finally accepted it.  
I know Braavos is far, but I also happen to know that money is not a problem for you. Please, come home. Bring Gendry and your children. The whole family is already in Winterfell waiting for you and your family. Even Jon is on his way. We look forward to finally see you again, little sister.  
Yours truthfully,  
Robb.  
_  
Arya read the letter over and over again trying to believe on what was written. It had been two years since she started communicating with Robb again. She thought of writing to her mother, but she didn't find the words. With Robb, even though it had been years, it seemed much easier.  
She read the letter one last time. A part of her couldn't believe that Robb expected her to go back home after so many years. However, the other part couldn't stop thinking about her father. He was harsh with her and she promised never to forgive him. But thinking about everything, it seemed that it had passed an eternity since she ran away with Gendry and they were caught. So many things happened in those ten years that Arya didn't even know how she was supposed to feel about the letter.  
"Mother, are you okay?" Arya was interrupted by her eldest daughter, Lyanna, who was eight already.  
The girl was a small copy of Arya and she had just started to learn the water dance at her parents' academy.  
"Yes, Lily, I'm fine," Arya folded the letter and smiled at the girl in front of her. "Do you know where your father is?"  
"He went to the market with Alec, but he said he would be back for lunch," Lyanna answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
"It's all right, dear. Nothing you need to worry about. I'm asking the maid to serve lunch at the garden, what do you think? It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
"Yes, Emma and I were practicing some fighting outside. You should see, Mother. I'm getting good," Lyanna answered.  
"I bet you are," Arya kissed the top of the girl's head. "Go ahead and I'll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?"  
The girl nodded and left. Arya considered writing back to Robb that exact moment, but she just couldn't make that decision without talking to Gendry first. She went to the garden and found the nanny struggling to make Lyanna and Emma stop playing.  
"Girls," Arya called them. "Come on, to the table, now."  
The girls nodded and went to their mother. Arya wasn't a severe mother, but she had taught her children to obey when she used her command voice. She also allowed them to be whatever they wanted to be, as Catelyn never accepted that she liked to play with swords and bows and arrows. Arya sat with her daughters around the table and a few minutes later Gendry arrived with Alec, who was almost four now. They all ate lunch under the hot sun and when they finished, the children left to play. Arya watched her children without noticing that Gendry was busy watching her. He got up and offered her his hand.  
"Do you mind walking with me, m' lady?" he asked.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she crossed her arms, still sitting down.  
"As many times as you want. I'm still calling you m' lady, _m' lady_," he smiled.  
"I see you're just as stupid, _stupid_," Arya answered and took his hand.  
They left the nanny watching the children and started walking through their not so huge garden. They walked for less than a minute, when Gendry stopped and sat by the bench that faced the ocean, pulling Arya to his lap. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"What's troubling you?" he asked.  
"I received a letter from Robb," she said. "Father is ill and he wants to see me before he dies. Robb said he thinks it's time for me to go home. All of my siblings will be there, including Jon. They are waiting for me. They want to meet the kids."  
"Okay. Do you want to go?"  
"I don't know. I thought it would be better if I talked to you about it first. We can't just leave everything here so suddenly and go to Winterfell, even for a few days," she left his lap and sat beside him facing the waves in the sea.  
"No, we can't, but we can make some arrangements," he put his arm around her. "What do you want to do?"  
"I feel like I should go, but I don't want to drag you and the kids into this mess," she answered.  
"We entered this mess together and we are getting out of it together as well," he looked at her. "I'll make the arrangements at the academy and at the forge. I'll get us a ship and we can leave tomorrow."  
"Gendry, you don't have to..." she started.  
"Arya, right now, all I have is you and our children. I never had more than that, but you, you had your family and you still do. They are an important part of you. They are part of your pack, little wolf," he said and she smiled weakly at her old nickname. "I know that and so do you," he took her face between his hands. "I agree with Robb. It's already time for you to go back."  
Arya leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Okay," she finally said. "I'll write Robb and tell him we are going."  
Gendry hugged her.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"Anything for you, m' lady."  
Gendry and Arya started making arrangements to leave the academy for a few weeks. They would be back, obviously, but they didn't want to find a complete mess on their way back. At the end of the day, they both returned home with everything settled for their departure on the next day. When they started packing, the questions came from their children. Arya sat on her bed with the two girls in front of her and her son on her lap.  
"We are going on a trip tomorrow. All of us," she started.  
"Where are we going?" Lyanna asked.  
"To Winterfell," she answered and she saw her daughters' eyes sparkle with excitement. "The place where I grew up. Your father and I are taking you to meet my family."  
"Are we finally going to see the places from your stories?" Emma smiled.  
"Yes, not all of them, but a few," Arya said.  
"It's going to be just like an adventure!" Alec stood up on the bed and looked at his mother. "Are we going to see pirates on the way?"  
"I hope not," Arya smiled at her son's desire for danger.  
"But if we do, I'm sure you and Father can beat them in a blink of an eye. Pirates don't stand a chance against you," Alec continued.  
Arya laughed and took her children to their bedroom as it was a bit late. That night Arya barely slept. She was happy to be going home, but the fact that Eddard was ill made that happiness fade slowly. Arya just hoped they would get to Winterfell in time.  
By the middle of the next morning, Arya, Gendry, the children and the nanny were ready to leave. Gendry booked them two rooms in a ship and when they reached Widow's Watch they would get some horses. The ship left Braavos by noon. The kids were already playing around the deck with the nanny running after them. Arya laughed when Alec poked the nanny with his wooden sword and the poor woman lost balance and fell on the floor. She got up laughing too and went after him. Gendry, who was talking to the captain, approached his wife and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. When they let go, Arya turned to see Braavos fading in the distance.  
"What are you thinking of?" Gendry asked putting an arm around her waist.  
"I didn't think I would go back home," she said. "I didn't think I would leave, either."  
"I knew it would happen someday. And I'm glad it's now. The kids will like to see where you grew up. They will be amazed by the castle and Godswood," he said, but she didn't reply. "You're a wolf, Arya. A lone wolf, even after many years, always finds its way back to the pack."  
"I just wish we don't get there too late," she shared a tear.  
He wiped the tear away and hugged her again.  
"We will," he said and kissed her.  
The ship travelled fast, thanks to the good winds. At Widow's Watch, they bought three horses and followed the main road, just like they did on their way to Braavos. In a matter of hours, the children already started complaining. It took quite some time and a promise of a big adventure for them to lighten up a bit.  
They arrived at Winterfell in the middle of the afternoon. As it had been years since the smallfolk had seen Arya, no one recognized her with her long hair and tanned skin. She wasn't the little girl that left the north years before anymore. They reached the front gate when two guards stopped them.  
"What do you want?" one of them asked.  
"I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell and I wish to see my brother, Robb. I believe he is expecting me," Arya said.  
"I'm sorry, m' lady," the man said and both of them bowed. "Please, come in and we will let Lord Stark know you're here with..." the man looked at Gendry, the nanny and the kids.  
"My family," Arya answered him.  
The same man opened the gates, while the other rushed to the castle to announce their arrival. They got off of the horses and entered Winterfell. The three children and even the nanny were awestruck.  
"This place is huge," Lyanna said.  
"And even more amazing than the stories," Emma completed.  
"I'm glad you liked it," Arya smiled.  
"But it's too cold," Alec complained.  
"It gets worse when the winter comes," Gendry said.  
One maid and three servants approached them. Two servants took their horses away and the other one took their belongings to their rooms. The maid bowed and smiled at them.  
"M' lady, your brother waits for you in the main hall with the rest of your family. Do you want me to lead you?" the woman asked.  
"Thank you, but I think I still know the way," Arya replied.  
The maid left and Arya took a deep breath. She looked at Gendry and he smiled encouraging her to go on. With tears threatening to fall, Arya took her daughters by hand and started walking, with Gendry holding Alec on his arms and the nanny behind them.  
Standing in the middle of the room, all the Starks with their respective spouses were waiting for them. Ned was the only one who was absent.  
"Welcome home, little sister," Robb said standing in the middle of everyone with a smile.  
"I'm glad to be back," she replied. "I believe you all remember Gendry. And these are Lyanna, Emma and Alec."  
Rickon was the first to walk towards her and he hugged her. Arya barely recognized him. He was a grown man, not the little boy she remembered.  
"We missed you, Arya," he said.  
"Look at you! You're taller than me and you have a beard!" she smiled.  
"Ten years is a lot of time," Bran said approaching her for a hug.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you all," she replied.  
When they let go, Bran and Rickon introduced their wives. While Bran and Rickon took their time talking to their nieces and nephews, Arya took Gendry's hand and they walked towards the others. Sansa was the first to step in and hug her sister.  
"You look amazing, Arya. I couldn't believe Robb when he said you were coming," Sansa said starting to cry.  
"You look good too. How have you been?"  
"Life has been great. I don't know how much Robb told you, but Joffrey died eight years ago. I'm not a bad person, but I felt so free when it happened that I didn't know what to do with so much happiness. Then Willas came and now I'm not only the Lady Tyrell of Highgarden, but I'm expecting our second child too," Sansa smiled.  
"I'm happy for you, Sans. I really am," Arya replied hugging her sister again  
"About what happened..." Sansa started.  
"Forget it. It happened too long ago and I really don't want to talk about it," Arya replied.  
Sansa nodded with a smile and Arya turned to Lady Catelyn.  
"You have a beautiful family," Catelyn said and she didn't sound as cold as Arya had expected.  
"Thank you, Mother," Arya replied.  
"Your eldest looks just like you when you were her age," Catelyn continued.  
"Lyanna just learnt to use daggers and she can't wait to have her own sword. Emma wants to sail the world and little Alec just wants an adventure," Arya told her mother.  
"Yeah, they are definitely yours," Catelyn said with a shy smile.  
"My children are free to be whoever they want to be. In Braavos, there are no stupid noble rules," Arya said.  
"Arya, I won't argue with you, not today. I'm just happy to see you again."  
"Me too," the girl hugged her mother, who started to cry.  
"So, have you told them what a terrible mother I was to you?" Catelyn wiped the tears away and smiled.  
"No, but they will love to get to know you, especially if you have any nice stories to tell them."  
The smile on Catelyn's face didn't fade and she left with Sansa to talk to the three children, who loved that much of attention they were getting. Arya noticed Sansa's new husband, Willas, standing next to Robb. She stood in front of him and put her hands on her hips.  
"Willas Tyrell isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"You better be making my sister very happy. If I hear that you hurt her in any way, I'll have your head on a stick just outside Winterfell," Arya said.  
"I don't think you should worry about that. Sansa makes me very happy and I have no intentions of hurting her whatsoever," he replied.  
"Good," Arya smiled and turned to see Robb and his wife.  
Gendry was still behind Arya. He knew she wanted him to be there for her, but he didn't want to interfere on her family reunion.  
"Gendry," Robb called him. "I'm glad to see you are making my sister happy."  
"Anything for her, m' lord," Gendry replied.  
"Call me Robb. We are family after all."  
"How is he?" Arya asked her brother and he knew she was talking about Eddard.  
"He had better days. Maester Luwin is giving him milk of the poppy for the pain, but there isn't much more he can do. Father is still lucid, but there aren't many hopes for him, I'm afraid," Robb said.  
"How is Mother taking it?"  
"She spends most of the day with him. She is trying to enjoy the little time she still has with him. I don't blame her, you know?"  
"Yes, I understand," Arya said.  
"As I had already written you, Father has been calling for you. Yesterday, he spent the whole day saying he had to talk to you and Gendry," Robb replied.  
"Is he awake now?" Gendry asked.  
"Yes, I can take you to his chambers," Robb offered.  
Arya looked back at her children surrounded by her siblings.  
"It's all right, Arya. They will be fine for a few minutes. They have the Stark blood. They are at home too, just like you," Robb smiled weakly.  
"They won't even notice we left for a while. They are too busy with all that attention," Gendry added.  
"All right," Arya said.  
Robb led them to Eddard's chamber. It was the same one he always had used with Catelyn. Ned was sitting in the bed, staring at the window.  
"Father?" Robb called. "Father?"  
"Yes, Robb, I can hear you," Ned didn't take his eyes off the window, but his voice was slow and deep.  
"Arya is here with Gendry," Robb announced.  
Ned turned to look at his daughter.  
"Hello, Father," Arya said with teary eyes.  
"Robb, give us some privacy," Ned asked and Rob left. "Come closer, child."  
Arya approached the bed and Gendry stood still near the door.  
"I'm not a child anymore," Arya broke the silence.  
"I can see that. You've grown into such a beautiful woman, but you'll always be my little wolf," Eddard smiled weakly.  
"Father," Arya started, but Ned held his hand to her.  
"About what happened, I am sorry, very sorry. There wasn't a day that passed that I haven't missed you. I am your father and I'll always love you. It broke my heart to make you leave, but I couldn't do anything. You broke promises and ran from your duty. I had to remind myself everyday of that to stop myself from sending someone to bring you home," Ned stopped for a while. "I don't have much more time left and I just wanted to make sure you'd forgive me."  
"I told you I'd never do that," she said with tears rolling down her face. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't."  
Arya sat on the bed and Ned pulled her in for a hug. When he let go of her, Ned gestured to Gendry for him to come closer.  
"Come here, young man," Ned said and Gendry walked up towards them. "I know it's a bit late, but I'm giving this marriage my blessing."  
"You have no idea how much this means to us," Gendry said.  
"Thank you, Gendry, for making my little wolf happy and for never letting her go, like I did."  
Gendry just nodded without a clue of what to say.  
"Your Mother told me you have become the owner of a sword fighting academy. Is it true?" Ned looked at Arya.  
"Yes," Arya answered.  
"Please, tell me. I want to know how you've been."  
Gendry pulled a chair close to the bed. Arya sat comfortably on the bed and together they told Eddard what happened the past ten years. Arya was glad to see her father, but she noticed that he was very weak and the faces he made whenever he felt pain. When Ned fell asleep, Arya and Gendry left the chamber.  
"How are you feeling?" Gendry pulled her by the waist to make her look at him.  
"Relieved. I really needed this, "she answered resting her hands on his chest."We should bring the kids to meet him tomorrow."  
"As m' lady commands," he grinned.  
She gave him a kiss and they left the Great Hall for dinner. All her family was there once again, but this time her nieces and nephews were there as well. They sat between their children and the food was served.  
During dinner, Arya watched as her whole family ate around the table. If they were a big family before, it was even more now with everyone married and with children. Catelyn seemed happy to see all of her children gathered together again, although she wished Ned were there too.  
"What about Jon? You said he was coming," Arya asked Robb and Catelyn snorted.  
"Jon is Father's son too, Mother," Robb said before answering his sister. "And yes, Arya, he is coming. He should be here by tomorrow."  
Jon arrived the next day a bit after lunch. He had got a week off from the Wall to see his father. He was quite surprised to see Arya there, but he just loved to see her again and to meet her children. That night after dinner, the children decided to tell their aunts and uncles some of Arya's adventures in Braavos.  
"Uncle Jon, before I was even born, my Mother used to work to this woman as her escort. She had already saved the woman's life once, but this time the woman was about to be robbed when Mother jumped in the thief and pressed his head so hard against the floor, his brain almost came out of his ears," Lyanna told him excited.  
"Don't forget the time she killed that huge man who was selling children as slaves. She found his trading spot and they had this big duel. The whole city still talks about it. The man tried, but Mother stuck her sword straight into his heart. She went home without one single drop of blood on her clothes," Emma continued.  
"It wasn't exactly like that," Arya said blushing.  
"But it sounds just like you, little sister," Jon smiled.  
"When I'm older, I'm going to make my own swords just like my Father and I'll kill all the bad guys just like my Mother," Alec said getting up in his chair with a knife on his hand.  
"Alec, be careful," Arya said taking the knife off his little hand. "As we already talked, only when you're older."  
After a long night of story-telling and sharing experiences, the mood of the family lightened.  
However, five days later, Eddard passed away. His funeral was prepared and many people came to say a last goodbye. Ned was buried next to his sister at Winterfell's Crypt. Two days later, Robb was named the new Lord of Winterfell. There was a feast for him, but none of the Starks felt like celebrating, not even him.  
Jon left after the feast. Sansa went back to Highgarden with Willas and their son the next day. Bran and Rickon stayed a little longer with their families because of Catelyn. In the end, Arya was the last one to leave.  
She was just about to get on her horse, when Robb approached her.  
"I just want you to know that you are always welcome here. You and your family," he said.  
"Thank you, Robb," she hugged him.  
Arya got on her horse and looked at Gendry on his horse with their son sitting in front of him.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yes, let's go home," she smiled.


End file.
